fiveancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ying
Ying is a sixteen-year-old master of Eagle-style Kung Fu. His name literally means "Eagle" in Cantonese Chinese. Appearance Ying's face is covered in tattoos of dragon scales, whiskers, etc. in order to make himself look like a dragon. His teeth and nails are filed to points, partially to make himself more like a dragon, but he can also use them to strengthen his attacks or cut things open. Personality Ying is very arrogant and vengeful. He tends to talk over or interrupt people, rarely listening to other opinions and often yelling to get his point through. Ying gets angry easily, especially when fooled with. He holds grudges for a long time, and will do whatever it takes to make things right in his mind. Ying does have a soft side that comes out occasionally. For example, he cares for his mother very much, and he even cried when she was endangered by Tonglong and his men. In general, he shows kindness to those that treat him well, and given unconditional love to anyone related to him. Skills General * 'Invisible Step-' a technique used to cover one's tracks. With every step forward, the person's back leg sweeps the ground behind him to erase any telltale footprints or other marks. Ying is revealed to be an expert in this technique in Snake. Attacks * 'Eagle Claw- '''Ying can curl his figners' first knuckles to form a claw of eagle. This is used to grab his enemies by head and even claw out their eyes. It is augmented with his long fingernails, which can be used as extended part of his fingers or improvised blades. Weapons * '''Chain Whip-' Ying's weapon of choice is a deadly chain whip, a heavy but flexible chain made up of metal rods and chain links. It has a handle on one end and a sharp dart at the other for slicing opponents. In the hands of an experienced welder, such as Ying, the chain whip is a deadly weapon. He is shown to use a chain whip all throughout the series. * 'Qiang-' Ying is shown to be adept at using qiangs, a type of gun. He is shown using one in Tiger. History Before Ying was taken to Cangzhen Temple he was named Saulong, meaning "Vengeful Dragon." His father's name was Cholong. When he was young, his father was killed by Grandmaster in retaliation for killing Long's parents. Grandmaster brought the young child to Cangzhen, where Saulong, against his will, was trained in Eagle-style Kung Fu and given the name Ying, meaning "Eagle". Ying based his hatred of Grandmaster on Cholong's death, and, in Ying's eyes, his rightful inheritance. They gradually grew to dislike and distrust each other. When Ying's best friend, Luk, was killed, Ying blamed Grandmaster and left Cangzhen for the fight clubs and the Emperor. With vast resources at his disposal, Ying recruited Tonglong and set out against Cangzhen. Book One: Tiger Book Two: Monkey Book Three: Snake Book Four: Crane Book Five: Eagle After Ying is saved by Hok, he chooses to stay with her, which are both then, along with Charles attacked by TongLong. He then burns the dragon scrolls which he no longer needs, which angers TongLong. He is then is right after shot in the shoulder by one of his men. Dazed, he sees Hok removing the led bullet from his wounds, then proceeds to pass out. With the thought of dying, he depends on Charles to care for his little brothers, and says that he would gladly risk his life for Hok as much as he can, for all that she has done for him. He then wakes up in a smaller raft with Hok, who has took care of his wounds. He then starts to pity himself for being ungrateful for all that she has done. So he tells her the truth and says that he needs her by his side. Ying asks if they can go buy Dragon bone to heal his wounds, then Hok tells him that there's no point because Dragon bone are just rocks, which offends him. Book Six: Mouse Book Seven: Dragon Ying sacrifices himself to end TongLong, giving Long the final blow with his chain whip and Grandmaster's sword. He is then seen barely alive bonding with his cousin before his peaceful death. He is now known throughout China as a hero named SauLong, along with The Five Ancestors, Fu, Malao, Hok, Seh, and Long. Category:Monks Category:Men Category:Leaders